Random crack Pairing Dabbles
by ZTheIncomplete
Summary: Ever wanted to see your crack pairing written out but don't want to do it yourself? Just leave it to me :D Look inside for details. Sorry this sucks, it's kind of hard to summarize. Rating subject to change.
1. Ch1 ZombeiKid is Stupid

**Yay! So I have stupid muse. Stupid stupid muse. And I came up with this idea. What if I did short little dabbles on various pairings submitted by the mass? I bet it would be funnnn~ Anyways, just leave a little review and I will do a little dabble(a paragraph or two) on the couple. You can request things like how they started dating or reactions from friends, that kind of thing. I don't care out crack the pairing is. I mean I have a SoulxKilik one floating around in my head that's sickeningly cute. **

**You can submit as many pairings as you want.**

**It can be more than two people.**

**If you want Chrona, please express what gender :D**

**I'm cool writing ANY kind of pairing. BoyxBoy, GirlxGirl, Het, BoyxBoyxGirlxGenderless...You get my point.**

**OKAY NAO, go review :D  
**


	2. Ch2 ZombeiKid fails as an Author

___**Author's Notice**_

**_Okay, I probably won't be posting anything anytime soon. My laptop's charger busted so I'm stuck using the computer in the apartment, which is fine and all but I can't use it a lot. Plus all of my documents were on the other computer. I had about a page of ATRM typed, all but three of the crack pairings and some other random little tidbits I was working on. _**

**_I'd use this computer to write but it's the little kids' computer and I don't want them accidentally opening up a dirty story or something. That'd suck. So until further notice, I doubt I will be updating any stories._**


	3. Ch3 Sex Makes Babies?

**AN: Well this only took _forever_ to do. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Pairing: SoulxKilik**

**Title: Let's Make Music**

Kilik stared at the CD Soul had just handed him. "Here's the CD you wanted me to burn." That was all the white haired boy had said before taking off down the hallway. This confused Kilik but wasn't why he was staring at the CD case. No, it was the letter that had been stuffed inside it.

"Dear Kilik,

This is lame but I don't know how else to ask. Uh, will you go with me to a concert? Like as a date? I don't even know if you swing that way but I really like you. God, I'm rambling. So um, later?

-Soul"

A week later Maka found a certain Pot Meister curled up in bed with a certain Demon Scythe. Both devoid of clothing except head and wristbands.

**Pairing: Male!ChronaxBlack*Star**

**Title: Protected**

They had things the other wanted. Chrona was about as invincible as you could be and Black*Star was outgoing and feared little. But Chrona, as strong as he was, always looked to Black*Star for protection. In more than one kind.

"Why do I need to wear a condom? It's not like you can get pregnant. Right?"

"N-No, I don't think so."

"So why do we need it?"

"M-Maka said to wear protection when you have sex."

"Wait, you asked MAKA?"

"Wait…Sex makes babies?"

**Pairing: TsubakixLiz**

**Title: I Don't Have To Hide**

"Perverts!"

It didn't stop. Okay, so Liz didn't get it QUITE as bad as Tsubaki but still, Patti was pretty annoying. It really hurt though, watching the delicate flower known as Tsubaki being ridiculed. Liz could handle it, she had grown up with a hard life but she couldn't bear to watch it happen to her soft-spoken friend.

"You don't have to hide from me." She whispered gently, nuzzling into black hair. Tsubaki looked up for a moment before leaning up and kissing the gun's cheek. "You never have to hide anything from me." Liz leaned down and kissed Tsubaki on the lips.

**Pairing: HarvarxJackie**

**Title: Electric Fire**

It was only fitting he asked her out. It takes a little spark to start a flame.

**Pairing: SoulxBlack*Star**

**Title: Teddy Bear**

Black*Star's eyes flickered around Soul's room. His red eyes fell on a blue teddy bear stuffed neatly under a pillow. He arched an eyebrow for a moment before turning to Soul, "You still have that?" Soul's face turned bright red and he looked away. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Can I ask why."

Soul mumbled and looked at the floor. "I wanted to keep it. Incase we had kids." It came out mumbled. Black*Star grinned before hugging Soul, nuzzling into his fluffy white hair.

"You're too cute. Come on Daddy, Momma is gonna kill us if we don't get her that watermelon pudding she's been craving."

**AN: Pft, I had fun with this. The more specific you are, the better. :D Protected is crack incarnate. And inspired by a picture I saw of Chrona making a WTF face and the caption was 'SEX MAKES BABIES?" Electric Fire is win, I couldn't write more but it seemed to fit it really well. XD Teddy bear is dedicated to my not-wife, Nyla. Uh, let's see..OH your pairing doesn't have to be **_**crack**_**, I'll do normal ones too. If I didn't do your's I either missed it or couldn't think of one for it. Feel free to post again though.**


End file.
